


Good Girl

by Darkslicer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Ben Solo, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkslicer/pseuds/Darkslicer
Summary: Rey and Ben can't keep their hands off one another, until one day Ben accidentally reveals what has been on his mind in the middle of sex. He's terrified that Rey is going to be upset, but she always surprises him.---...the words slip from his mouth, and suddenly, his hips still.Rey jerks her head out of the pillow and over her shoulder to look at him. Did he just say he would knot her?---





	Good Girl

“Good girl.”

He rumbles the words into her neck, and Rey groans. She loves the way he praises her - has always loved it. She loved it even when they were just friends and he couldn’t stop himself from telling her how her smile made his day or her political analysis was spot on (and “Fuck professor Skywalker for implying it wasn’t!”). But she especially loves it now when his big body is pressed up to her back, crowding her against his - actually now _their_ \- kitchen counter. She doesn’t remember how it came up in conversation, but they have just established that she’s not wearing any underwear. 

“You just wanted me to have easier access to this pretty little pussy, didn’t you?” he asks. His voice is husky and low. His hand drifts down her torso as he speaks until he reaches the hem of her skirt. He slides his hand underneath, gliding up her thigh to gently rest against her slit. 

“Yes,” she sighs. Her head falls back against his shoulder as she squirms against his hand searching for pressure and friction.

“Mmmmm,” he nods as he sucks at the pulse point on her neck. “Always so good for me.” He starts to move his hand slowly over her rapidly soaking center. His strokes are tortuous and light. He kisses her neck. “Come on scavenger.”

She chuckles at the endearing use of the nickname he gave her when they first met in the dining hall three years ago. It feels like a lifetime ago. Each day she grows closer to him, and it gets harder to remember the time before. The time when she wasn’t completely consumed with Ben Solo; when she was alone. He brings her attention back to the present with another searing kiss to her neck. She pushes back against him, leaning her head to the side to give him better access. 

“Come to bed,”

kiss,

“I’ve got lab in an hour,”

kiss,

“and I want to fuck you,”

kiss, 

“before I have to leave.”

A nip to the muscles above her clavicle startles her, and she turns to face him. Her breath is already too ragged to speak, so Rey just nods and starts walking toward the bedroom. She pulls her tank top up over her head and tosses it to the side. With her nipples poking through her black lace bra, she turns to face him again. She’s still walking backward toward the bedroom. She watches as he takes a slow step forward. She licks her lips as he reaches over his head to pull his shirt up and off. It lands somewhere near her political science textbook on the coffee table. She really should be studying for the midterm, but instead she starts to pull her skirt down over her hips letting it pool beneath her on the floor. She steps back out of it. His eyes are glued to her, but he is still moving slowly, letting her lead the way. She pops the clasp on her bra and lets it fall away. His pupils dilate, swallowing his brown irises in a race to take in all her naked form. His lashes flutter as his dark eyes trace the swell of her breasts. 

He stalks toward her, closing the distance between them. One large hand cups her breast, and the other grabs her ass to pull her closer. His mouth is ravenous where it meets her own. His lips rub against hers and she opens for him to lick into her mouth and smooth his tongue over hers. He backs them up until her calves hit the mattress. He kisses her like a man starved. He was starved for so long - they both were - starved of affection, of touch, of approval. But they have found all of that and more in one another.

His thumbs dance over and around her nipples in just the way she likes. She gasps and moves her hands to the button of his jeans. He slides one of his hands into the hair at the back of her head and tilts her to deepen their kiss. Rey’s mind whites out with the pleasure of his mouth, and for her, time stands still. When he finally eases back to catch his breath, kissing along her jaw, she slides his jeans and briefs down his legs to tangle on the floor.

Ben slides one of his thick thighs between her legs and pushes her back until she’s crushed under him on the bed. He kisses his way down her throat and chest. He moves over to suck one nipple into his mouth. He pulls on it with his lips and circles it with his tongue. His teeth graze her slightly, causing her to whimper. He slides over to the other side, sucking her whole breast into his mouth before giving this nipple the same attention. Rey presses up into his touch and moans quietly while running her fingers through his long hair. He trails wet kisses down her stomach; he licks the crease between her thighs and hips. When he slides her legs over his shoulders, he can see her slick center absolutely dripping in front of him. He takes a deep breath through his nose, filling his lungs with her glorious scent. 

Rey can feel his breath, and she fidgets and mewls in anticipation. Finally he licks her, spreading her lips with his tongue from her entrance up to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top. She arches up off the bed in response. His hand comes down on her belly. The light spank of it makes her groan, but his hand stays there, a steady hot weight on her abdomen to keep her still.

He works her with his tongue, finally sucking her clit into his mouth. He pulls at it with his lips and circles it with his tongue. Rey is bleating, begging for more. His head is swimming with the taste of her. It’s perfect, such a delicate flavor. As soon as it hits his tongue, it bursts and fades leaving him needy for more, like an addict. He slides two fingers into her pushing and curling the way she likes until her legs start to shake. He climbs back up her body to kiss her thoroughly, knowing she will taste herself on his lips. She sucks his tongue into her mouth, taking what he gives.

He reaches down to line his cock up at her entrance. Rey is practically sobbing with pleasure and need, and his cock is weeping in sympathy. He groans as he slowly slides in. When he is finally hilted in her tight core, he kisses her again; his lips capture all the little sounds she makes. They sigh together as he starts to pump in and out. He makes love to her slowly and thoroughly. 

Rey tangles her legs around his and meets him thrust for thrust. She reaches for his hands, threading their fingers together. He pushes into her faster and faster. 

“God, your pussy is so good, Rey. Do you know that? Do you know how good you feel?” he grunts into her hair. He can feel the tension in her body building to match his own. “Spread your legs,” he rasps. “I want to be as deep inside you as I can get.” 

She complies immediately, untangling their legs and opening hers wide. She squeezes her eyes shut as her pleasure mounts. His hips crash wildly with hers a few more times. 

“I need you on your knees. Turn over and put your pretty ass in the air for me,” he commands as he lands a playful spank on the ass in question.

She scrambles to get in position. Her heart is thudding so hard it feels like it will beat right out of her chest. She Ioves when Ben gets bossy like this in bed. He’s so gentle with her everywhere else, but here she gets to see the part of him he usually hides. She knows he thinks he is too emotional and controlling. His negative view of himself has been honed by a lifetime of criticism from family, teachers, and even friends. He still tries though, and she sees the effort he makes to please and live up to the expectations of others. He wants to be tranquil and calm, to follow their lead even though it means repressing so much of himself and his needs. It’s only in these moments, when they are alone, that he drops his guard. She lives for these moments. Here with her he’s not afraid to tell her exactly what he wants. He’s telling her now.

“I want you to scream into the pillow while I fuck you, Rey,” he says as he grabs a fistful of her hair and lowers her head toward the mattress. He pushes into her again, and he’s just so big. He can go so deep in this position, she still wonders if she can take him. She splays her legs a little wider and he holds still while she adjusts. When she starts to whimper again, he moves. He fucks her with long, slow, deep strokes.

“You take my cock so well scavenger. I wish you could see how pretty your cunt is stretched around me like this.” His voice is filled with awe, and Rey can only moan as he fills her faster and faster. He moves his hands to her hips, gripping so tightly there will probably be bruises in the morning. Each rough thrust sends a wave of pleasure rolling through her body. She has her face buried in the pillow to muffle her shouts. Her arm is pressed beneath her, her fingers rubbing furious circles into her clit while he fucks into her hard and fast.

“Fuck, Ben! Yes! Please, right there. Oh God, Ben, Yes.” She’s really just babbling at this point.

“That’s it, Rey.” His voice sounds so calm in comparison, but she can hear the note of tension that means he’s getting close. “That’s it. Touch yourself for me. Fuck! Rey! You feel so fucking good. I want to feel you come on my cock.”

“Mmmmmm,” she moans into the pillow. Her body thrums hot and needy when he talks like this.

“Do you want me to fill this perfect little cunt with my cum?” he asks, and it is just sinful the way his voice drops. She could listen to his voice all day long. He could literally record himself reading the phone book, and she would play it on repeat. But when he talks dirty in that low raspy tone, she melts. She’s so blissed out that she can’t form a coherent response. She just curls her toes and presses her hips back tighter against his.

“You have to cum for me, Rey. Show me you’re ready. Show me you want it.”

He thrusts harder again, and she grunts. He is so fucking big, and he’s rubbing the whole length of his cock against her insides with every move of his hips.

“Cum for me and I’ll knot you so fucking hard…,” the words slip from his mouth, and suddenly, his hips still. 

Rey jerks her head out of the pillow and over her shoulder to look at him. Did he just say he would _knot_ her? His chest was already flushed an adorable pink from their exertion, but now a deep red is spreading up his neck, across his cheeks, and up to the tips of his ears just barely peeking out of his hair. He just said that. They’re frozen in place with their eyes locked, their mouths agape, and his cock buried inside her.

Ben is a wreck. He’s been in love with Rey for years. They’ve only been dating a few months. He can’t believe he just fucked up and let that comment slip. When he finally worked up the nerve to ask his best friend out on a date, they moved from friendship to being a couple to losing their virginities to living together in the space of only a few weeks. This is all still so new. They haven’t had time to really talk about or explore their fantasies yet. He’s pretty sure he just fucked up big time. She’s going to be horrified when she understands what he was imaging while he was fucking her. She’s staring at him so she definitely heard what he said. He can’t pretend it didn’t happen. Why does he have to be such a fantasy prone nerd? Or at least, why can’t he keep that part to himself? He knows the answer to that one. He can’t keep any part of himself from Rey - doesn’t want to. He wants all of her and wants her to know all of him in return. But still, this was probably a mistake. Another trademark Ben Solo fuck up. Will she understand what that meant? How is he going to explain it if she asks? Why can’t he just keep his big stupid mouth shut?

Meanwhile, a million questions race through Rey’s mind starting with “You read ABO stories too?” Immediately followed by things like, “Which stories? Which fandoms? Have we read the same stuff? What aspects of it make it so hot for you? Do you want to, like, really role play this? Do we need sex toys to do that?” she wonders on and on. But in a moment of what she can only assume was some sort of divine intervention (thank the force!), she miraculously saves all those questions for later.

Instead, she chokes out, “Yes. Please Alpha. I need your knot,” while keeping her eyes trained on his. She can feel her face burning from the exposure of this moment. 

Ben’s mind shorts out for a couple seconds while he processes what he just heard. She understood what he said, and instead of being confused or grossed out or mad, she’s … into it? He didn’t think he could love Rey anymore than he already did, but there she goes surprising him again. Of course she’s into the same kinky shit he likes - she’s Rey, and she’s his soul mate. He decides in that moment to go with it and commit to the role play completely. 

As Rey gazes at him with hooded eyes, his face morphs from fear, to shock, to awe, and finally to something that can only be described as predatory. 

He starts to fuck her again - hard. 

He snaps his hips into hers and her hazel eyes go wide before she buries her face back in the pillows. He pulls her against him roughly. His voice is thick with need and emotion as he grinds out, “That’s my good little omega. You’re so fucking good, aren’t you?”

She jerks her head in the pillow to nod and moans, “Aaaaalpha.” She feels his hips slamming into her as he builds up the rhythm again. 

“Turn over,” he commands. He grabs at her shoulder, pulling her around. “I want to see you, Rey. I want to look at your beautiful face and see your perfect tits bounce when you cum for me.”

“Yes, Alpha.” She’s trying to obey, but he keeps thrusting into her which makes it impossible to turn her hips. He can see why she hasn’t turned fully onto her back, but he can’t stop himself from pummeling her a bit more. After a minute, he pulls out of her and grabs her waist to roll her to her back. He lines his cock up with her entrance and pushes back into her. They both groan deeply when he bottoms out. 

“Tell me how much you need my knot, Omega,” he says into her neck. He plants a line of sloppy open-mouthed kisses along her clavicle.

“Oh, Ben! I need it. It burns,” she blurts out, thinking of all the fever-addled omegas in the stories she has read and the heat that is currently building in her, scorching her lower back and thighs. 

“I know what you need,” he nods. He nuzzles even closer into her neck, right where her mating gland would be if this wasn’t just a shared fantasy. 

The feel of his cock gliding in and out of her makes her thoughts hazy. The lips of her cunt are so swollen and wet from his attention that she can feel every vein and ridge as he pushes in, spreading her deliciously. Every pull out causes the front of his pelvis to grind against her clit shooting pleasure up from her core to make her whole body tingle and quake.

“God, the way you stretch me is so good, Alpha,” she pants. “I think about it all the time. I want you to stretch me. I want to feel you pump me full of your cum. I want every alpha who scents me to smell your cum dripping out of me and know that I’m yours.” She always starts to babble when she gets close. 

Ben can’t get enough of the dirty things she says. “That’s my good girl. You’re mine. I’m going to fill you and knot you over and over and over again. But first you have to cum for me. Show me you’re ready for my knot. Cum for your alpha, Rey. I can fucking taste how close you are.” He bites into the meat where her shoulder meets her neck to emphasize his point, and she arches into him in response.

He squeezes his hand between them and starts to rub her clit with his thumb. She starts to thrash under him like she can’t decide whether to push herself closer or pull away from the sensation. He keeps a steady pace, slamming his cock into her again and again while he rubs her in circles. He uses his other hand to grab her shoulder to steady her and give himself more leverage. 

She can feel the tension coiling in her belly and she knows she’s nearly there. 

He presses his mouth to her ear and whispers, “I love you, omega.”

Thrust.

“You’re mine.”

Thrust.

“Mine to have.”

Thrust.

“Mine to hold.”

Thrust.

“Mine to taste.” 

Thrust.

“Mine to fuck.”

Thrust.

“Mine to please.”

Thrust.

“Forever, Rey. I’ll love you forever.”

And with those words ringing in her ears, she careens over the edge. The walls of her core spasm around his cock as he keeps pumping it into her, seeing her through her orgasm. Her stomach clenches and she wraps her legs tight around his waist. “Yes, Alpha. Yours. Always yours,” she murmurs as she comes down from her high. “And you’re mine,” she adds as she kisses him lazily.

He lets the kiss linger and finish, and then he threads one hand through her hair and grips her. He holds her so she has to look at him. With his other hand he grabs her ass. He squeezes it and then uses it to pull her toward him as he thrusts into her deeply. He fucks her hard and fast, all the while holding her head, keeping their eyes locked. Her arms are wrapped around his shoulders, one hand buried in his silky black waves.

“Good girl,” he croons. “You did so good. You’re so fucking beautiful when you cum, Rey. I’ll give you what you need, my Omega.”

And with that he’s falling too. He grunts and roars when he empties himself inside her on the next thrust. His forehead falls to rest against hers, and he sucks air into his lungs, gasping and panting. He rolls his hips into hers a few more times until he sheaths himself fully inside her and tries his best to fuse their bodies into one.

Rey moans and slowly runs her fingers over his back. Rubbing and lightly scratching while they both catch their breath. When it’s finally over, Ben slides down and over so that his weight doesn’t crush her. His head rests on Rey’s chest, ear over her heart. He smooths his hands up and down her sides, rubbing her ribs the way she rubs his back.

“Is ABO something you’re into?” he can’t help but ask.

She laughs at that. Her laugh has always made his heart swell with happiness. Tonight is no exception.

“Umm, yeah. Yes,” she admits shyly when her laughing dies down. “I thought it was weird at first, but now I can’t get enough of it. I love how it gives you the whole dominant / submissive dynamic, but like, in a really loving positive context. It’s just so hot. And all the cuddling when the couples are knotted. Who doesn’t want that?”

He smirks against her breast. “Totally. Same. I like that being dominant and being nurturing are linked. Plus having a girl get so wet and needy for you … it’s .. you know,” he’s not quite sure how to finish that thought. Somehow he’s blushing again. Rey rubs her fingers through his hair and nods in understanding.

“Hey, I didn’t know you read fanfic,” Rey finally asserts and he can hear how much she’s smiling from the tone of her voice. 

“Yeah, I’m kind of a big fan of Dr. Who. I’ve read some really hot stories about the tenth doctor and Rose Tyler,” he quietly admits. 

When he finally dares to look up at her, she’s beaming at him. He knows this is how he wants to spend all his days: wrapped up in her arms, listening to her heart, and revealing his heart to her.

“Me too. I think we should definitely do this again,” she says.

He gently rubs her nipple and nods against her chest. A smile slowly spreads across his face.

“Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first published fanfic in like 10 years. I have 2 Reylo WIPs right now - one in canon-universe and one that's another college AU. Both are really long so it'll probably be a while before I'm ready to publish them. Hopefully later this summer. I've been working on these for a while so when the idea for a pure-smut one-shot came into my head last night, I decided to just go for it and here it is.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Find me on twitter if you want to chat: [@darkslicer2](https://twitter.com/darkslicer2)


End file.
